


Together, Finally

by Jeep_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A scene I would love to see in S6., F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl
Summary: With Lex finally defeated, Lena has been rebranding Luthorcorp back to Lcorp again. However, this time she also owns the DEO. As part of her rebranding, she reaches out to Kara about filming a new commercial for Lcorp and the DEO.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Together, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene that popped into my head this morning while driving. I hope you enjoy the read!

Lena sighed, unsure whether Kara would actually show up to the commercial shoot today. Despite working together to take down her brother, there was still an awkward stiffness between her and the super. Lena had ultimately decided to give Kara space after everything. But she needed to rebrand the DEO now, present a united front between her and Supergirl to the public, so it was clear to everyone that she was not a threat, not anymore at least. Lena took in another breath and let it out slowly, recalling the phone call she had with Kara a few days ago.

_“Lena, is everything ok?”_

_“Yes… Sorry to bother you… I just… I have a favor to ask.”_

_There was a moment of silence, Lena thought maybe Kara had hung up on her._

_“What is it?” came the tentative, inquisitive question from Kara. She hadn’t agreed, like she would have done before everything. Instead, she wanted to know exactly what Lena was asking of her. Lena frowned, saddened at just how far they had fallen apart, even now._

_“As you know, I have worked to rebrand Luthorcorp into Lcorp again. Except in this timeline that means I also own the DEO… I was hoping that you would be willing to come shoot another commercial with me. One that doesn’t include Lex. So, we can, you know, present a united front to the public, now that Lex’s crimes are out and open to the public. I know this isn’t exactly… the normal thing that we do…”_

_More silence on the phone. Lena gritted her teeth, locking her jaw to steel herself for the inevitable rejection._

_“When is it and where do I need to be?” Lena let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, giving the details of the commercial shoot._

_“I’ll be there, pending any super emergencies,” came the curt reply._

_“Thank you, Kara. I appreciate your help with this, more than you know.”_

_More silence on the phone._

_“You know I’ll always be there when you need me, Lena.”_

_Tears form in Lena’s eyes, how much she wished that were still true._

Lost in the memory, she didn’t hear the familiar swish of a cape or the soft thud of boots landing gently on her balcony. It wasn’t until Kara knocked on the frame of the open door that Lena was pulled from her reverie. She turned to see the super, standing on her heels waiting to be invited in. Again, Lena internally cringes at how stiff and awkward things are between them, even still. It had been three months since they had taken down Lex. And yet, they couldn’t get past this apparently insurmountable wall.

“Kara,” Lena says nodding at her and standing up from her desk. “I can send for the camera crew now. I figured it would be good to shoot the video in my office, and then overlay shots of the DEO that the company has been filming this week.

“Whatever you need, Lena.” Kara’s gaze flitters briefly into Lena’s eyes before she looks away, taking in the office. Kara hasn’t been in it in weeks.

The filming goes according to plan, for the most part. They have to film several takes, as Supergirl keeps fumbling her lines, despite them being her motto – hope, help, and compassion for all. Lena isn’t sure what is happening with her former friend turned enemy turned colleague. She decides to take the opportunity to ask though once the camera crew have finally left. However, as she closes the door and turns around, she sees Kara making her way to the balcony door.

“Let me know if you need me to do any reshoots or if the crew need to film me in action for anything.”

“Kara, wait… is everything ok?” Kara turns around as Lena makes her way forward. Lena stops a few steps away from the superhero, whose gaze is bearing into Lena’s soul.

“What do you mean?” She finally asks Lena.

“It’s just that… you kept tripping up with your lines.”

Kara sighs, reaching for the doorframe and holding herself steady. “I owe you an apology.” Lena stares, unsure what exactly Kara is talking about. She had thought they had moved on from Lex and all their lies and betrayals to each other.

“What do you mean Kara? I thought we were past all that.” Lena says firmly, wanting so much to believe it herself.

Kara’s head drops as she looks at her own feet. “As Supergirl, I try to live by that motto. Hope, help, and compassion for all. But when you needed those things the most from me… I failed you.”

“Kara…” Lena takes a step forward. “I pushed you to that point. I made you feel like you couldn’t reach me. You tried so many times. And I never let you in because I was so lost in my own hurt and pain. I couldn’t see the facts in front of me at first. It took seeing Lex for his true self for me to realize that I am nothing like him. He was a monster. But that didn’t mean I had to be one too…”

Lena takes another tentative step to Kara. One more and she could reach out and touch the super. She freezes, unsure if Kara would welcome the invasion of her personal space.

“I thought… I thought I could just go back to being friends again once your brother was defeated. But Lena… I can’t.”

There it was. The hard truth. Kara was really done with her. Lena attempts but fails to blink away the tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I understand,” she whispers, turning away from Kara, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

“No, I don’t think you do Lena.” She turns back to see Kara, who has taken a step and is now clearly in Lena’s personal space. Lena takes in a sharp breath.

“I don’t want to be just friends, Lena. I have wanted more than that with you for so long. And if I am being completely honest with myself... That is why I never told you the truth until it was too late. I was so scared you wouldn’t love me back in that way. So, I clung to the intense friendship we had, instead, as Kara, just Kara. Because Lena, you were always just Lena to me. Your last name never mattered to me.”

Lena’s eyes widen at the deep admission from her former best friend.

And just like that, it’s like that insurmountable wall is gone for Lena. That blockage that had kept her at arm’s length from Kara is demolished in one honest conversation.

Lena reaches out and puts a gentle hand on Kara’s face, in a way confirming that Kara is really here and that she isn’t stuck in a daydream. Kara leans into the touch, closing her eyes. The two women, standing so close, in a single moment of time that both would forever hold in their memories.

It’s Lena who finally speaks. “Kara, you’re all I’ve ever wanted in a partner. Before I knew all the lies and deceit, I knew it then. But I was afraid of ruining the friendship we had, especially given my track record with relationships… That is why I was so broken when I found out everything.”

Kara opens her now glistening eyes. Lena gentle wipes away the tears that seep out. “I never wanted to break you.” In that moment, Lena believes Kara. There is no anger left between them. Only grief for what they ruined.

“Do you think we can move forward together, putting the past behind us?” It’s Lena who voices the question. Kara stills, taking in the meaning of the unstated parts of the question. After her confession, Lena can really only mean one thing.

“I would love to try,” Kara says ever so softly, suddenly afraid that that isn’t what Lena meant.

But when Lena, without speaking, wraps her hand around Kara’s neck and pulls Kara towards her as she also advances, Kara knows she didn’t misunderstand anything.

With tears in both of their eyes, their lips meet and it’s everything Lena and Kara have ever imagined. Soft, sweet, and loving. The past, finally behind them as they begin the next chapter of their relationship. Together, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter or instagram @forever_angsty.


End file.
